Censorship of Regular Show in Australia
Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand has censored several episodes of Regular Show. Their edits originate from the United Kingdom on some episodes, because CNA also has a hate for moderately explicit words, such as "crap" and "piss" but they are not counted on this page. So far, 23 episodes have been edited, and at least 57 minutes and 26.736 seconds worth of removed scenes have been documented so far. The list of censored scenes are as follows: Season 1 "The Power" *When Mordecai and Rigby are singing their song to Skips, the line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. It's also cut in UK and Europe. **As an interesting side-note, on Cartoon Network Australia, an advertisement for Regular Show included the complete line, which was then cut from the episode. *Shaved time: 1.65 seconds Just Set Up the Chairs *The pan view scene of Muscle Man, Jimmy and the rest of the kids stranded on a landmass surrounded by infernos was cut. *Shaved time: 2.65 seconds Caffeinated Concert Tickets *The scene when the Giant Coffee Bean quite comically squeezed coffee out of his breasts for Mordecai and Rigby to drink was cut. *The translator swinging the chainsaw at Mordecai and Rigby was cut. *"Oh, crap." was cut. *Much like the UK version, the reference to Fist Pump being released from jail and rehab in the concert commercial was not edited (unlike the UK, CN Australia actually kept in the "rock your 11-15 year old pants off!" line instead of changing "pants" to "jeans") *Shaved time: 7 seconds Death Punchies *The word "sucky" from "He just digs with the sucky pickaxe." was removed. *The page from the Death Kwon Do book with the move "Pelvic Thrust of Death" was cut, as well as the quote "Some of my personal favorites." *Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin in the flashback was cut. It was also cut in UK, though the UK version just used a long shot of Rigby lying on the sofa with his back to the audience to cover up the groin kick scene. *Shaved time: 6.3 seconds Free Cake *The scene of Skips decaying and turning to dust was shortened to be less graphic and for time reasons. *Shaved time: To be added. Meat Your Maker *The scene of the grill exploding from excessive lighter fluid and Rigby putting out the fire with a tablecloth was cut. *The scenes of the hot dogs cannibalizing themselves was cut. *Shaved time: 16.2 seconds *Additionally, dialogue "You pissed me off" was changed to "You ticked me off" in the U.S. due to complaints. Grilled Cheese Deluxe *The part where the ostrich drops the baseball bat and kicks the old man in the groin was cut. This scene was also cut in UK and Europe as well. *Shaved time: 2.3 seconds The Unicorns Have Got to Go *Rigby getting farted on by the Unicorns has been reduced from six times to two times. *Shaved time: 5.8 seconds Prank Callers *"Your mom's like, totally starving." was cut. *"Jerk dish" was cut. *Shaved time: 1.877 seconds Don *"Touchdown sock faces!" to "Touchdown!" *Shaved time: To be added. Rigby's Body *The scene where Mordecai tipped the microwave and put a large amount of junk food while Rigby ran around the room was cut. *The word "sucker" was removed. :*Later, when the chase scene begins, the sentence "So long, suckers!" was muted as well. It is unknown why the first statement wasn't edited the same way. *Skip's scene was zoomed in. *Skips's breasts pumping was cut. *"You worm!" was muted. *The close-up on the kid's butt after sliding down the slide was cut, It was also cut in Latin America. *Every use of "Turd"/"Turds" was changed to "Plank"/"Planks". *Shaved time: 21.108 seconds Mordecai and the Rigbys *Margaret wearing a t-shirt was shorten to not include Mordecai staring at her. *Rigby saying "Dang" and Mordecai and Rigby complaining about the shirts were cut out for some strange reason. *Benson saying "Holy Crap" was changed to "Holy Crud". Season 2 Ello Gov'nor *Mordecai saying "You screaming like a flippin' maniac!" was croply changed to "You screaming like a maniac!" **On a funny side note to this, for some people it comes out as "Faniac" making it slightly obvious that Cartoon Network put a censor around it. *Shaved time: To be added... It's Time *The two words "blood" and "guts" as well as their respective scenes were removed. *Rigby's line "They're just going to be talking about their feelings. Fully clothed!" in reference to Pajama Sisters 2 was cut. *The preview from the movie "Pajama Sisters 2" was cut. It was also cut in UK and Europe as well. *When Rigby and Moredcai are looking at the computer, "Pajama sucks" was missing. *The part in the video game (and the flashback) where the damsel in distress says "I love you Player 2" and starts tongue-kissing him was cut as well. *The clocks melting in the microwave was cut as well. *"Who's screwing around up here?" was changed to "Who's up here?" *Shaved time: 37.08 seconds "Peeps" *Benson saying "What the?" two times is changed to "What?" *Strangely, Rigby saying "What the?" was not edited. Dizzy *Any long shots as Pops, naked, descends into the alternate dimension is cut. *Shaved time: 5.4 seconds My Mom *"My Mom" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia (including Cartoon Network Philippines) possibly because of references to bullying. Party Pete *"Hey jerkwads, get off of the computer!" was changed to "Hey, get off of the computer!" *Similar to Cartoon Network Latin America's edit, the two of Party Pete's floozies dancing around Pops (with Pops getting excited) was cut, and the picture of the event was digitally removed. *A close-up of Party Pete's women's breasts well as Party Pete tapping his foot was cut. *Also similar to Cartoon Network Latin America's edit, the scene of Party Pete crotch-humping three women from behind is cut. *"Suck on this, promotional ice sculpture!" was simply changed to "Promotional ice sculpture!" *Shaved time: 5.522 seconds "Benson Be Gone" *The word "Suckers" from "Sayonara suckers!" is cut. *"What the?" is changed to "What?" *Shaved time: 0.994 seconds But I Have a Receipt *Mordecai throwing a knife at the Pixie Sorcerer was cut. *Any instance with the store clerk with a sword and/or ruler through his body on-screen was cut. *Shaved time: 30.1 seconds This Is My Jam *Benson freaking out and everyone else walking away was cut. *Before when it has aired, Rigby's dream was cut until recently. *Shaved time: 7.936 seconds Muscle Woman *Rigby bumping into Starla was cut. *Muscle Man and Starla running towards each other while their breasts jiggling, as well as them tongue kissing at the end (with Mordecai commenting on how the whole thing was disturbing) was cut (surprisingly, the two scenes of a naked Muscle Man crying in the shower and the shot of Starla's lower back tattoo showing all the men she dated and dumped in the past weren't edited). "Jinx" *"Jinx" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia due to the showing of blood and violence and the "Bloody Mary" reference. *Shaved time: 11 minutes See You There *The word "jerks" from "When you jerks spilled soda in my face" was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... Grave Sights *"Grave Sights" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia due to the excessive horror violence (the episode is about a zombie apocalypse and the gang trying to destroy them). Really Real Wrestling *The line "all you can think about is Benson's crank" was edited to Rigby was about to say crank before being interrupted by Mordecai. *Rigby hitting Mordecai over the back with a fold-out chair was cut. *Shaved time: 9.373 seconds Over the Top *Most of the edits made were to conceal Skips's breasts (as they looked more like female breasts than male breasts). The Night Owl *"If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base?" was cut. *Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai to scare away one of the contestants was cut. *"That jerk!" was cut. *The close-up of the liquid nitrogen can was zoomed in, to only include the word "Liquid," in order to keep impressionable viewers from thinking that cryogenically freezing themselves is a good idea. While there has been conclusive feedback for living after cryogenic freezing, it is only limited to amphibians. If a mammal (i.e. human) tried it, then the subject would be dead from hypothermia. Although the written word "nitrogen" was censored, The Night Owl's remark at the end regarding liquid nitrogen wasn't cut, possibly due to difficulties of pronunciation and spelling. *The officer breaking the car window was cut. *"Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!" was changed to "Hey, get out of the way!" This edit caused the sentence to be out of sync. *Shaved:time: To be added... A Bunch of Baby Ducks *"Little jerks" was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... Go Viral *"Go Viral" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia for unknown reasons. *Shaved time: 11 minutes. Skunked *The beginning of the scene where Skips is explaining the properties of wereskunk spray was zoomed into his face, because his male breasts looked too much like female breasts. :*Because of the choppiness that the previous edit would make, the transition to the next scene was changed, being a reversed version of it. Its obviousness can be seen with the stink lines on Rigby freezing and the smoothness of the transition. *Rigby pouring the coffee on himself was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... Karaoke Video *The line "Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson!" was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... Season 3 Bet to Be Blonde *The blonde haired people having monstrous faces were cut. Skips Strikes * The part where bowling balls start flying and hitting Pops, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson was cut. "Terror Tales of The Park" * Terror Tales of the Park has been refused to air in Australia due to the scary horror stories, all except for 'In The House. * The scene where Mordecai walks up to the Wizard's house and the cat screeches loudly was cut. * The part where Mordecai's head lands on the floor, after getting sliced off and saying his line was cut. Camping Can Be Cool * The scene with Eileen breaking the car window with a rock was cut. * The scene where Mordecai hits the Deer Man with a lantern, causing it to explode in his face was cut. Slam Dunk * The scene where Margaret was on her bike and her butt can be seen was zoomed to a birds eye view so no one could see it. Under The Hood * The word "sucker" was cut. Replaced *Monster killing a man was cut. *One man killing a man with a pizza in his chest was cut. Death Bear *The scene where Mordecai kept shooting death bear was cut to Mordecai only shooting him once. Trivia *''Regular Show'' is not the only censored series on Cartoon Network International. Others include: :*''The Amazing World of Gumball'' :*''Adventure Time'' :*''The Looney Tunes Show'' :*''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' :*''Naruto & Naruto: Shippūden'' *Unlike Adventure Time, Regular Show's censors are mostly due to crude language, sexual innuendo, and scenes of reckless behavior that can easily be imitated in real life (i.e., breaking windows, groin kicking, fooling around with dangerous chemicals/appliances, etc), although some of the sexual references were kept in (and episodes that had too much of it were simply banned). Adventure Time is mostly censored for sexual innuendo and scenes considered too gross or violent to be shown to younger audiences (even though, on American television, both shows are rated PG for mild violence, crude language, and suggestive themes/humor/dialogue and are left uncut and uncensored. On Australia and New Zealand television, both shows are rated PG as well, despite being edited). *Previously, it was believed by Australian Regular Show fans that the four episodes "Benson Be Gone," "Muscle Woman", "More Smarter" and most recently, "Ello Gov'nor" were banned by CNA, but recently, the Title Search application on Foxtel (an Australian broadcasting program) proved otherwise, with "Benson Be Gone" on the 04/09/2012, "Muscle Woman" on the 04/11/2012, "More Smarter" on the 04/23/2012 and "Ello Gov'nor" on the 10/28/2012. Tested Episodes Season 1 *"The Power" TESTED and CENSORED *"Just Set Up the Chairs" TESTED and CENSORED *"Caffeinated Concert Tickets" TESTED and CENSORED *"Death Punchies" TESTED and CENSORED *"Free Cake" TESTED and CENSORED *"Meat Your Maker" TESTED and CENSORED *"Grilled Cheese Deluxe" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Unicorns Have to Go" TESTED and CENSORED *"Prank Callers" TESTED and CENSORED *"Don" TESTED and CENSORED *"Rigby's Body" TESTED and CENSORED *"Mordecai and the Rigbys" TESTED ''and'' 'CENSORED' Season 2 *"Ello Gov'nor" TESTED and CENSORED '''(originally refused airing) *"It's Time" '''TESTED and CENSORED *"Appreciation Day" UNTESTED *"Peeps" UNTESTED *"Dizzy" TESTED and CENSORED *"My Mom" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"High Score" UNTESTED *"Rage Against the TV" UNTESTED *"Party Pete" TESTED and CENSORED *"Brain Eraser" UNAIRED *"Benson Be Gone" TESTED and CENSORED (originally refused airing) *"But I Have a Reciept" TESTED and CENSORED *"This Is My Jam" TESTED and CENSORED *"Muscle Woman" TESTED and CENSORED (originally refused airing) *"Temp Check" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Jinx" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"See You There" TESTED and CENSORED *"Do Me a Solid" UNTESTED *"Grave Sights" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Really Real Wrestling" TESTED and CENSORED *"Over the Top" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Night Owl" TESTED and CENSORED *"A Bunch of Baby Ducks" TESTED and CENSORED *"More Smarter" UNTESTED (originally refused airing) *"First Day" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Go Viral" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Skunked" TESTED and CENSORED *"Karaoke Video" TESTED and CENSORED Season 3 *"Stick Hockey" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Bet to Be Blonde" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Skips Strikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Terror Tales of the Park"(In the House only) TESTED'' '''and ''CENSORED''' *"Camping Can Be Cool" TESTED ''and CENSORED ' *"Slam Dunk" '''TESTED' and INCONCLUSIVE *"Cool Bikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"House Rules" TESTED ''and ''CENSORED *"Rap It Up" TESTED ''and ''INCONCLUSIVE *"Cruisin" TESTED ''and ''INCONCLUSIVE *"Under the Hood" TESTED ''and ''CENSORED *"Weekend at Benson's" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Fortune Cookie" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Think Positive" UNTESTED *"Skips vs. Technology" UNTESTED *"Butt Dial" UNTESTED *"Eggscellent" UNTESTED *"Gut Model" UNTESTED *"Video Game Wizards" UNTESTED *"Big Winner" TESTED ''and ''INCONCLUSIVE *"The Best Burger in the World" UNTESTED *"Replaced" TESTED and CENSORED *"Death Bear" TESTED and CENSORED Season 4 *"Exit 9B" TESTED ''and ''CENSORED *"Starter Pack" UNAIRED *"Terror Tales of the Park II" TESTED ''and ''CENSORED *"Pie Contest" '''UNTESTED '' *"150 Piece Kit" UNAIRED *"Bald Spot" UNAIRED *"Guy's Night" UNAIRED *"One Pull Up" UNAIRED *"The Christmas Special UNAIRED *"T.G.I. Tuesday" UNAIRED *"Firework Run" UNAIRED *"The Longest Weekend" UNAIRED *"Sandwich of Death" UNAIRED *"Ace Balthazar Lives" UNAIRED *"Do or Diaper" UNAIRED *"Quips" UNAIRED *"Caveman" UNAIRED *"That's My Television" UNAIRED *"A Bunch of Full Grown Geese" UNAIRED *"Fool Me Twice" UNAIRED *"Limousine Lunchtime" UNAIRED *"Picking Up Margaret" UNAIRED *"K.I.L.I.T. Radio" UNAIRED *"Carter and Briggs" UNAIRED *"Skips' Stress" UNAIRED *"Cool Cubed" UNAIRED *"Trailer Trashed" UNAIRED *"Meteor Moves" UNAIRED *"Family BBQ" UNAIRED *"The Last LaserDisc Player" UNAIRED Category:Regular Show Category:Australian censorship